


I´ll burn your hearts (EN)

by SaLaSa459



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaLaSa459/pseuds/SaLaSa459
Summary: Sherlock finds himself in a mysterious place without any memory of the past five - ten years, he want to escape and to find out who is the girl in his nightmares..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first of all I´ve to say - I´m not a native speaker. Also, if there are many mistakes - don´t be so cruel to me - thank you ;)  
> I wrote this Fic in german, where this story continues..  
> Maybe you like it, I will translate the following chapters in english too.
> 
> Copyright - BBC, Arthur D. Coyle and Steven Moffat/Mark Gatiss. I´m writing just for fun.

**.:Pain:.**

 

_„You look sad. When you think he can´t see you."_

His eyes seemed like made of glas, the look clouded, stiffly forwards straightened. The pupils themselves were filled with tears, some tears flowed over his striking face. The look was directed forward against the white tiled wall, the same colour about the whole four walls of the big space spread - montony symbolizing. Montony was for the man, who sat completely still in the middle of the room on his bed, always been a cruel. He had always to work, because his mind would otherwise decay – his own words to John Watson.

John Watson, a name who felt so distant on the one hand so close and nevertheless also. The feelings, which he connected with the dark-blond man allowed him to swallow. „No." he murmured and started to shake violently his head. „Control! Control!" he said in the first instance quietly. But with each repetition his voice became louder and more intense. „Control! Control!" he shouted intensive, stood up and formed his both hands to fists.

_„I said focus!"_

A heavy slap, got him out of his mind, back in the present. „William, calm down! Come to your senses!" he heard remotely a female voice soft speaking. Instinctively, he knew exactly that this woman spoke to him with the one only aim – he should giving up his opposition against her and then seconds after that we would feel the needle oft he syringe in his left upper arm, like the several times before the case had been. „Leave me alone!" „But William, we all want just the best for you!" „You say this over and over again. Damn! Leave me alone! I must do something, otherwise my brain will be decayed." he complained loudly and tried to escape from her clutch, what he also managed without big troubles, because the nurse was a petite person.

_„Sherlock, we´re going to need to coordinate."_

With a well-aimed hit, he put out of action the nurse, looked in her garments straight for a certain little thing. A little thing, that will extremely helpfull on his escape – finally away from this compulsive situation. Finally, he had to go out of here, back in the reality. He had to search for this one certain face, look for that face, which hunted him night after night. It was a female face, framed from long brown-reddish hair, first she smiles over and over again, then it takes a sad expression accepts before she disappeared like a ghost in front of his internal eyes. Because of his weekly visits to the doctor, he knew exactly where he had to go along, to be able to escape from these walls. „William, stop!" he heard a male voice speaking behind himself. He knew this voice too well, because it belonged to the doctor which spokes weekly with him. „No! I must go!" he called to him during sprinting straight forwards to his aim, the exit to the open garden area. He knocks out the orderlies, who stood in his way and with every metre closer, he came to the big double-sided glass door, a longing and deeply feeling awoke in him. „Why do you want to go William?" „I must find her." he murmured, but nobody understood his sentence. „Sir, he has immediately reached the door!" shouted one of the orderlies behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, the fleeing man could recognise, that many other patients looks out of there rooms. Everybody stepped back again, completely terrified all except one person. Currently he slowed down his movements and raised his attention on the female person. She carried nothing else as a light white night garment and her shoulder-lengtj dark hair wildly stood off from her head. „Take me, please!" she murmured so quietly that it was hardly to be foreseen for normal mortal humans. But not for him, he unterstood every single word of her very well. He didn´t know why, but without any reason he stretched his right arm to her, whom she seized at presently and pulled them with himself. Close to the door, he pulled the card, which he appropriated of he nurse and pulled it quickly by the card reading device intended for it. With a humming noise, the electronic caste opened itself and the both fleeing persons stood fort he open door, which means there ultimate freedom for them.

„William, please leave she here. She needs every day her drugs!" appealed the doctor, which he could recognise with the help of his reflexion in the door glass before him. The doctor was surrounded by some orderlies. Questioningly, his eyes walked to the young woman beside him, who shook forcefully the head. He could recognize at her free forearm goose pimples. „You freeze!" „I don´t care, please let us free from here!" she murmured, the fear was clearly recognizable in her brown-coloured eyes. Rushed, besides the approximate danger, in forms of the orderflies behind them, he looks searching for something. In the room to his lefts, he could put out a teal-coloured waistcoat and a long reddish dress. „Here, take this. Go forward, I will immediately follow you!" „I do not go without you!" For a moment he looked surprised to her, before she open the door and there freedom was close to become reality. „Miriam, please stop! He is very dangerous! I beg you!" The fleeing man looks unsure to the woman and said: „Maybe you should…" „No, he is the only place where I will always been safe!" she shouted, take his hand, pulled him out with herself and closed the door behind her with violent pressure. Then both started to run and had disappeared short time later behind the high bushes.

Meanwhile, the doctor had come with the orderlies to the closed door and observed sighing like the both person disappeared behind the green bushes. „Go back to your work and lose not one word about what happen. To nobody!" „But sir, the boss…" „I do this already by myself and now return to your job.", the doctor instructed his subordinates brusquely. After he was sure to be completely alone, he reached for his smartphone in the right pocket of his white doctor´s coat.

„Mycroft, we have a problem!"


	2. Searching or memories

**Searching for memories**

 

 He, if he had been alone, would have taken his legs in his hand and ran as if the devil were behind him. His eyes would have wandered in a familiar regularity over the wide fields, while his feet would make him as many miles as possible between himself and the place that was responsible for all the suffering he had been exposed to. In essence, he did all that the meaning of it was, with only one difference - a difference which, however, was so great that he threw many of his original plans over the heap. And that difference was a few yards from him, guarded behind a row of bushes before his eyes. "We should hurry, because it will soon be the night and if possible we should not have to spend it in the open," he explained as his gaze wandered over the landscape that stretched before him. "I know it's late October and the nights are usually very cold," she replied. "Do you mind the matter, from the other room?" He wanted to know now and cleared his throat discreetly. "I think so, but what do you mean?" He shook his head, shaking his head, as he saw the young woman, who, like him, was a patient. She wore a burgundy dress, with a floral pattern on it, and a cotton vest held in a dark turquoise. "You see ... you see ..." "Yes?" She asked softly, looking extremely unsure. "You look very familiar." "Familiar?" Visibly confused, he watched her approaching him step by step. This dress, that waistcoat they so familiar to their narrow body so familiar, all their appearance. Her hair had the same color as the unknown in his dreams. And her velvety voice seemed to be perfectly familiar; it seemed to him as if he could confide his life to her. "The doctor has called himself William. Is that your name? "Her question brought back the man from his world of thought, which had to work for an outsider, like an access to a world of his own. "Yes, they always called me William, although I did not want that." "Why? Is not that your name? "She wanted to know from him while the two were moving again. "No, I do not think this is my real name." "You mean, they intentionally addressed you with a false first name?" She guessed. Nodding, his eyes wandered again to her stature, which was walking beside him. "I do not feel the name of William as the right one for me." "I know what you mean," she murmured suddenly beside him softly. "What do you mean by that? Do not you mean Miriam? "She frowned, turning her head in his direction. "How do you know what I'm called?" "The doctor called you so when he tried to stop you from escaping," he said dryly. "Oh, well. Excuse me, I'm a little anxious, at times I have the feeling of being persecuted by somebody - even in my dreams they seek me home. "" You? Who are you talking about, Miriam? "" Please do not call me, I'm by no means a saint, that I would deserve this name. "" Why do you believe that? Are you also of the opinion that Miriam is not your real name? "

 

Could it be that he had found a soul in the young woman with similar problems that had been tormenting him for years? "I do not know, but in the nights I have nightmares of a life." "Your earlier life before you came to this PLACE?" The more she told, the more curious he became. In him a strong desire was just to find out everything about her, he wanted to help her, and perhaps he would finally be able to help himself. "The doctor explained to me in the therapy that my subconscious mind is dealing with the past and then working on it in the nightmares," she said. "Can you remember?" "Fractured and that's just what I see in my dreams. And you? "" I am also suffering from an amnesia, triggered by a tremendous mental shock. But what caused this shock, I do not know. At least the doctor did not want to tell me directly, but wanted to work with me together. "" He had exactly the same words with me. "Skeptically, he pulled an eyebrow at the top while recognizing that she was right in front of a wide one Road. "Where might the road lead?" Miriam wondered. "This is a question without an answer, because we do not even know where we are at all." "What do you suggest before William?" "First, that you will not call me so please." "What is your name with full Name? "He shrugged his shoulders and remembered a sentence, which always used to sing his memory. "In my dreams, people call me a different name." "What name?" "Sherlock."

 

It was interested in how a noticeable twitch ran through the body of the young woman and she instantly took his distance from him. "What's happening? Did I say something wrong? "He asked anxiously, as he saw an approaching vehicle from the corner of his eye. "Listen to me, I do not know what's going on with you, Miriam, or whatever you say. I do not even know who I really am, but I can assure you. I will never want you to do anything bad because you are too familiar to me, though I do not even know why. But if we both want to keep our freedom, I suggest that you play my game now and try to trust me. All right? "The young woman's eyes widened for a moment, breathing deeply, then shaking her head. "Please Miriam ..." he began now frantically, as the car approached continually. "I agree, Sherlock," she said at the same time, smiling at him. Sherlock noted that this name sounded as natural as it always seemed to be. "Thank you," he murmured, went to her and took her by the hand. Then he had to stop the driver of the car. Fortunately, the unknown behind the wheel did exactly that. With a quick glance at her face, which looked at him with relief, they set off in the direction of the car. Once there, the unknown driver dropped his window pane and looked at the couple questioningly. "Can I take you with you?" "That would be very kind of you, our car has simply slumped in the middle of the countryside. My wife and I, we've been on the road for almost three hours, and the batteries of our phones are dead, so we left them in the car, "he told mockingly, glancing at his female companion her hand.  
  
"I know I'll take you both of course very happy with the next overnight stay." "That would be very nice, thank you Mister ..." "Call me Mike," he explained, pointing his head to the back seat. Cautiously, the young woman gave the driver a smile and let herself be carried by her companion to the back seat. "So again, I'm Mike and you both are ..." the man wanted to know as he jumped engine. "I am Sherlock ... Hooper and that is ..." For a moment, the man with the dark locks stopped as he looked at the woman next to him. "... my wife Molly." Miriam, who, in her own words, was not satisfied with the name with which she was aware of the people at the PLACE, nodded in agreement as the driver gave her a questioning look over the mirror.


	3. .:Help:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly got help from the unknown driver mike - what happens next to them?

**.:Help:.**

"This is not a classic hotel," Molly murmured as she looked suspiciously toward the building to which the car approached. Sherlock looked questioningly from the young woman beside her, past Molly, out of the window. "There are different types of hotels. Mike, what kind of hotel is this? "" This is not a hotel, it's a motel for business people like me. Since you left your pockets in your car, I'm assuming you're not going to carry any money with you, "Mike suggested, placing the car in the parking lot. Embarrassed, Molly glanced at her companion, who nodded without a word. "Thank you, Mike," said the young woman with the short dark hair on the back of the room. "Never mind. Just let me do it all, wait in the meantime here in the car ok? "" No! "Frightened, Molly saw Sherlock shaking his head energetically. "We'll be with you, Mike." The man glanced over his shoulder at his guests, drew an eyebrow skeptically up before nodding away from the two and pulling the car key out of the ignition lock. Sherlock did not know why and why, but this single gesture of the driver caused a severe nausea in his innards. Perhaps it had not been a good idea to go with this man. "Sherlock ..." Molly's timid voice brought him back to the present and looked questioningly at her. "Mike, he wants to know if we want to accompany him or want to wait here in the car." "We're coming," he explained with a serious voice before opening the car door to his left side. "I'm waiting in the meantime," Molly suggested. "No," Sherlock and Mike said at the same time, with the two men for a moment looking at each other as skeptically, before the owner of the car cleverly cleared his throat. "If you'd rather wait in the car, this is, of course, possible Mrs. Hooper." "Molly. I accompany Sherlock, "the young woman replied, and followed the young man with the curly hair out of the car.

As soon as Molly had left the car, Sherlock had grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, following Mike, into the interior of the hotel. It was kind of strange how often she had figured out at the ORT how she would escape the madness, how a life in freedom might look like. As long as she could remember, the young man with the dark curly hair had also been to this place. No matter how much she tried to remember a life outside of the place, where she had been, she had never worked. She felt alien and lonely at this place, in this room-that cursed sick-room. It was only when she had happened to meet him at a doctor's appointment that she had begun, and his face had not left her head. It had appeared every night in her dreams, strangely enough he always carried the same thing-a long dark coat, a blue scarf around his neck. Many of these dreams were played out in a laboratory, much talked about chemistry and autopsies. Only, during the progress of dreams did the content reach a new, much more personal level. She felt emotions for the unknown, although she had only once seen him. Only then, again, a few hours ago, when she suddenly heard the loud tumult in the corridor and became curious. Only then, when he suddenly stood before her again, they met again.  


_"The one person who counts the most ..."_

  
Again and again, this sentence appeared during her often-confused thoughts, and strangely enough he helped her to think of her in an orderly manner.

 _"He's probably the key to her past." The Doctor's words were the same. "Who is he?" She had asked him._  
_"He's very dangerous, he cannot and should not get in touch with the other inmates."_  
_"But he does not look very dangerous to me."_  
_"This may seem so to you, Miriam, but that is in your nature of kindness."_  
_"That's because you know parts of my past that I do not know."_  
_"They will return with time."_  
_"How come?"_  
_"With the help of which we will send you here."_  
_"But, he looks exactly like the man from my dreams. Those dreams of which you speak and claim that you are from my past."_

This meant that the therapist had been told everything in this respect, and that his person was never mentioned again, let alone the subject. As if in trance, she followed the two tall men, with Sherlock holding her hand firmly in his. "What are you doing professionally?" He asked Mike. "I'm in an advisory role, travel a lot through the country." "I understand, sounds very dry." "This may sound like you, in the end it is probably synonymous," said the man with the high Hairline and gave a grin in her direction that she returned as automatically. "What are you both doing professionally?" "We're both chemists, with my wife studying pathology." Sherlock's mouth shot like a pistol. Molly looked confused at the dark curly back head before her eyes wandered to the man on the right, who nodded mutely. "So I can assume you're a pathologist by profession, Molly?" She nodded uncertainly. "Sounds very morbid." "It's Mike, but my wife has probably decided for this profession for a variety of reasons," Sherlock said as the woman next to him asked where he got all this information from. But much more interesting was for Molly that she was really interested in the Morbid in general and she had repeatedly devoted curiously to various criminal stories that she found in the common room one day in an abandoned corner of the reading area.

"Molly, is everything okay with you?" Sherlock's voice jerked her from her mind and let her look up, in his worried face. "Yes, Sherlock. It's all right. "She felt his anxious expression wandering over her figure, watching her properly. Only now did she feel his strong grip on her left upper arm. Confused, she looked for a moment at his arm, hidden under a black long-sleeved shirt. Only his long, serpent fingers touched her upper arm, which was hidden by the beige vest. "Mike, just get us a room. I hope it's all right for you to have you as my wife. "Suddenly she heard her soft voice in her ear as he had bent down to her within a second, feeling his warm breath in her left ear. As he spoke to her, her eyes wandered to Mike, who spoke to the young, quite handsome woman at the front desk. "It does not bother me, considering our situation, it was probably the best option," Molly replied softly as she gave Mike a smile that was about to turn his head to her. "He's watching us, isn´t he?" She heard Sherlock whisper softly. "Yes ..." she breathed, and before she knew herself, she felt her soft lips in the next moment. It was just a short kiss, more a gentle breath of the two mouths. But he was enough to make a real firework of emotions in Molly. While Sherlock gave her a short smile, she looked uncertainly into his eyes as she could see from the corner of the eye that Mike returned.

"Here, I could get a double for both of you. If you want, I can take you to London tomorrow after breakfast. "" That would be very kind of you Mike. Thank you. "Molly politely thanked Sherlock while the man looked at him skeptically before he felt a push on his hand. "Thank you Mike!" "No problem, here is the room key. The woman at the front desk told me that there are seven dinners. I'll assume we'll see you later? "As the man with the dark curly hair showed no reaction again, she squeezed his hand lightly again and replied," We'll like that, do not you, Sherlock? "" Of course. Thank you Mike, "he replied with a polite smile as he took the room key. The man with the high hairline left the two alone and disappeared in the back of the foyer. "Where's our room Sherlock?" Molly asked while Sherlock looked thoughtfully. "Wait a minute, I'll ask the woman up there." Nicking, she let go of his hand and watched dumbly as he walked to the reception. "I'm sorry, but I could give you and Mike only the rooms, which are above the reception. I hope this does not pose a problem for you two. Just back up the stairs, "she heard the woman's friendly voice say. "But no, that is not a problem at all. Many Thanks!"

 


End file.
